Fire, Ice, and Darkness: The Remake
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: Official Remake of the Original. Fine made a promise, a promise of forever with a boy. When the said boy came and is ready to take her back to fulfill the promise, Fine is given two choices. To stay or To leave. Most people would stay because of their love ones, but no one loves Fine. So she left without a word, leaving the others to think of a plan to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**- The Remake of the story made by Bro-NawBlood. Yes, I have asked permission. She updated it on her story, so yeah. I am now in charge of this! I hope you all enjoy this -**

**- I do not own FBNFH -**

* * *

_"Ne, ne. Fine, look at this! Isn't it pretty?" a boy asked, pointing at the little blue flame burning the frozen flower. The flower melted and the flame continued to spread throughout the ground._

_"Yeah! In my Kingdom, I only see red and yellow ones. But here, I could see blue~ Like the color of my sister's hair and the sea" Fine giggled, watching the blue flame burn another flower._

_"Ne, Fine. Do you think flame can melt? I mean, it may be a possibility, right?"_

_"Of course not, they can't melt! They're the ones who are melting the things that can melt. Snow and Ice are the only things that can melt"_

_"Are you sure? Maybe there's many more things that can melt other than the two of that"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Wax, and maybe Ice Cream?" the boy smiled at Fine, he turned to look at her. He took her hands and intertwined them with his "Fine, do you like me?"_

_"What's with the sudden question? Of course!"_

_"I like you too, then that means we can get married"_

_"We can't though"_

_"Huh, why!?"_

_"You haven't propose to me silly"_

_"He, he, I forgot" the boy laughed, he grabbed something in his pocket and put it on Fine's ring finger. It was a ring, decorated with a single but magnificent ruby. "There, hereby on this day. Fine, the Sunny Princess, is now my fiance"_

_Fine smiled, she also grabbed something in her pocket and put it on the boy's ring finger._

_"Where did you get that?"_

_"Secret~ And hereby on this day also, um... what's your name again?"_

_"Angelo"_

_"And hereby on this day also. Angelo, the Ice Prince, is now my fiance"_

_The two of them smiled at each other before noticing the blue flame was no more but a speck of black dust on the ground. They laughed and started to run under the snowy day._

* * *

**Eight years later**

"Princess Fine, wake up! King Truth, Queen Elsa, and Princess Rein are already downstair-" Camelot was cut off by Fine kicking her blanket off, making Camelot jump.

"Eating breakfast, yada, yada. Alright, Alright. I'm awake, I'm awake" Fine lazily said "Camelot you go ahead, I'll catch up"

Without a word, Camelot left. Fine stretched and laid on her bed, she glanced at the ring that was on her ring finger. She blushed, along with a smile, and began to admire it. She took her time before she went to the door and opened it. She sighed and closed the door behind her, ready to face the comments her Mother and Father will give her.

Fine entered the Dining room, and was greeted with 'Good Mornings' by the Maids. Fine's Mother, Father, and Sister noticed her presence and looked at her.

"Fine, you're late" Queen Elsa scolded "You should wake up early like Rein here"

"Mother, please do not scold Fine. It is my fault that she woke up late, I kept her all night on choosing a dress for the upcoming '**Royalty Gathering**'"

"Rein, I understand that you are covering for Fine. But, Fine needs to learn her lesson" King Truth said, he glared at Fine before drinking his tea.

"But-"

"It's okay, Rein" Fine cut Rein "Even if you did, Mother and Father will not believe you"

"Because it is a lie, and what would the other Queens say if they found out that Rein" Queen Elsa gestured Rein "Is a liar for defending Fine"

Fine ignored the sentence that her Mother said, she grabbed a couple of food and put it on her plate before leaving.

Fine was not really in the mood of listening to her Mother rant about how **_'perfect'_**Rein is, Fine didn't care. But it does get on her nerve. For the past few days, Fine almost hear their people talk about Rein. It was always like that. Rein here, Rein that, Rein there, it was always Rein.

Rein was pretty, lady-like, good at dancing, and she got the most manners of the two.

Fine was completely the opposite. She was not pretty (But at lest she was not ugly), bad at dancing (But good at sports), and when it comes to manners... it could put the delinquents into shame. See?

Everyone loves Rein, everyone worships her. Well, except for Narlo and Milky. Narlo loves his sister very much, while Milky loves her sweets.

Fine began to think as she ate on of the eggs on her plate "_How did it turn out into this? One minute, I was everyone's favorite. And then Rein was born, everyone already forgotten me"_

She entered the garden that was just below the castle, she sat on a chair and put her plate on the table. She quietly ate and just listen to the ever quiet pond that was there. And then, it was cold. The wind was cold.

"That's strange, the windows aren't open" Fine spoke, and on cue. The cold wind disappeared, leaving the room on it's original temperature "Huh..."

Fine spent almost all of her time in the garden. She began to plant, water the flowers, flower arranging (It became her hobby), and she even fed the fish that were swimming. It was relaxing, it was her and the flowers and no one else.

Fine didn't notice, but a boy was there. Watching her every moves "_Fine, I finally found you"_

Just as when she was going to plant another bud, Camelot entered. She was fuming mad "Princess Fine!"

"_I'll talk to her later, right now, I have to go back" _the boy retreated.

"Camelot?" Fine was surprised, so to say. Camelot stood in front of her and knelled.

"Fine, you do know that it's time for the '**Royalty Gathering**'?" Camelot asked, her two hands on Fine's shoulders.

It took Fine a couple of minutes before registering Camelot's words "Ah, you're right!"

"You better hurry, Princess Fine. King Truth, Queen Elsa, and Princess Rein are already there. You are the only one who is not yet ready"

"Thank you for the reminder, Camelot! I'll be going!"

Fine ran to her room, took off her clothes, and quickly took a bath. She exited the bathroom, and grabbed her dress from the closet and began to put it on.

The dress was mixed with red, pink, and white. The sleeves were put on the level of her chest, ribbon at the middle with glitters and jewels, the bottom consist of several sashes, then each sash has a ribbon on the middle. Of course, glitters are also present (Nah, I'll just leave you with your imagination)

Fine let her hair down, not bothering to tie it. She put on her tiara, and her red heels which were flat. She left the room in a hurry and almost tripped down the stairs. On the last step, her right sandal came undone and was left alone on the stairs. But Fine paid no attention to it, she just kept running.

**In the Throne room**

The guests were gathering and now finding their own seats. Rein was standing besides the throne of her Mother while Fine was suppose to stand besides King Truth's.

"I wonder where's Fine?" Rein asked her Mother, her Mother only replied with scowl and sigh.

"Let Fine be, it is her own fault that she is late. A proper punishment for her will be embarrassment" King Truth said, not once his expression change from every word he said "Unlike you, Rein, you are always early. I am glad that you are so"

Rein stayed quiet, not knowing what to do. She was worried about Fine, but her thoughts were cut by the instruments that were played. The Gathering began...

"I shall now announce the Kingdom, with the Queen, King, Princess, and Prince name!" the announcer said "The Moon Kingdom! Queen Malia, Princess Milky, and Prince Shade"

Said royalties entered with a bow. Shade was very handsome in his suit while Milky was very cute flying with her star.

"Prince Shade seems quite a match to you, don't you think?" Queen Elsa said, it was a statement not a question. Rein only nodded, she doesn't want to disappoint her Mother if she said no.

"The Jewelry Kingdom! Queen Camelia, King Aaron, Princess Altezza, and Prince Bright"

Rein's heart beat very fast when she saw Bright, although Queen Elsa and King Truth didn't notice her.

The four took a bow and the announcing continued until all six kingdoms were announced. The doors were about to be closed by the guards but the announcer announced something everyone didn't expect to happen.

"The Ice Kingdom! Queen Snowy, King Frost, Princess Snowflakes, and Prince Angelo!"

A woman, around her 30s, entered the room. A man, a girl, and a boy also followed her. Suddenly, the temperature of the room became cold. But it became hot again once the heat were put on higher.

Everyone started to whisper, mostly about the handsome boy that just entered. The Princesses were blushing uncontrollably and the boy could only wave.

"We are so sorry that this is sudden" Queen Snowy apologized, she lifted her skirt and bowed. King Frost, Princess Snowflakes, and Prince Angelo also bowed as an apology.

"It is okay" King Truth spoke "But tell me, where do you four come from?"

"We live behind the snowy mountains from the south, just 100 feet behind the Water Drop Kingdom" King Frost explained "We also receive invitations, see?"

Princess Snowflakes showed the invitation, the Sunny Kingdom stamp on the envelope "This is it"

"Hm... then you are permit to enter-"

"Sorry, I'm late" Fine entered the Throne room, she took a step forward and she stepped on her skirt "Kyaaa!"

Fine closed her eyes for the pain she was about to receive, but the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes and found two pair of icy-blue eyes staring back.

"Fine, we meet again" Angelo greeted, he pulled Fine closer and slowly embraced her.

"...Angelo?" Fine whispered as she embraced him harder. The room was silent, no one dared to speak nor move. The two took their time hugging before releasing each other.

"And I think you forgot this"

Angelo showed Fine's missing heels. Fine was confused so she lifted her skirt and founded that she was wearing one heels only. She blushed, and Angelo laughed. Princess Snowflakes giggled and grabbed a chair, placing it behind Fine and making Fine sit on it.

Angelo grabbed Fine's right feet and the sandal fit.

* * *

**- There's not much to change with this story, I just added or removed some things, but it is still the same -**

**- Kill to Rate, Shoot to Review, and Roll on the floor to be a potato that went into the sunset to be arrested -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Hello! Chapter 2, sorry if I haven't updated. Hehe, I got busy studying. Our Science Quiz Bee is coming up and I have to study! -  
**  
**- I do not own FBNFH -**

* * *

"Fine, I am so glad to finally see you again" Angelo said, Fine sat up and nodded "How many years have passed since we last saw each other?"

"Eight years" Fine answered. Just then, Rein walked down from the side of her Mother and to Fine.

"Fine, do you know this guy?" Rein asked as she eyed Angelo, Rein wasn't lying if she said she trusted this guy with her sister. She just can't shake the feeling that Angelo is hiding something.

Fine grinned and said "Yep. I met him a long time ago"

"When?"

"Remember when we went camping?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well, when you, Mother, and Father were setting up the tent. I saw a firefly, because I was the one who saw it; I decided to follow it. Although it wasn't a good thing to do, but I did. I ended up somewhere near a cliff, but I didn't notice it at first... until I manage to catch the butterfly. After catching it, I waited for the ground to touch my feet but the ground never came, I realized that I was falling into the river. I passed out from the water I was chocking on, and when I woke up-"

"-she found herself in my bedroom. Her first reaction was very funny" Snowflakes said "She stayed at the castle for half a month, it was fun when she was there. Whenever I suggested to her that we should play Dress-up, she would run away until I hunt her down"

"That was a nightmare-based experience" Fine finished, both Snowflakes and her laugh at the wonderful memory they shared. Rein felt a pang of pain in her heart when she saw how happy Fine was with Snowflakes instead with her.

Truth coughed loudly, earning all of the people in the room's attention. He stood up and walked his way to King Frost, who was currently watching the kids having a pleasant conversation "King Frost, what is the real reason you are all here?"

"Ah, you really are smart King Truth. Looks like I underestimated you" King Frost said, he smirked when he saw the glare Truth shot him "I would like to tell you, but I would let my son tell it"

Angelo smiled and went to the bottom of the stairs, with Fine,, just below the thrones. He faced the crowd and with a loud voice he announced "I would like to let you all guys know that I, Angelo, Prince of the Snow Kingdom, is engaged to my fiance" he grabbed Fine's hand and lifted both of their hands together up in the air. The rings in their finger was all for everyone to see "Fine, the princess of the Sunny Kingdom"

Everyone gasped, especially Shade. Fine blushed and gently smiled, a warm and happy feeling overwhelming her. Rein started wide-eye at Fine "Fine, is that true?"

"Well we did propose to each other when we were about um... eight years old. I thought that it was just child's play, but I guess it was serious after all"

"Then why are you letting him tell them that you are his fiance!? You have the rights to refuse, just say the word"

Fine stared at her sister before she closed her eyes "I don't know, but this kinda feels right"

"Fine..."

Truth was an impatient man, so he coughed again, more loud than the previous one "I do not care for that such of matter, tell me the _real _purpose. Or I will be calling the guards"

"You really are smart, very well. We would like to take Fine with us to stay in the castle, since she is Angelo's fiance. I think that, if Fine and Angelo are getting married, Fine would at least get comfortable in our environment at the kingdom" Frost simply said. For a minute, no one spoke nor moved. That, until, Rein yelled.

"No! You cannot take my sister like she is an object, I ref-" Rein was interrupted by Elsa, a wide grin on her face. The face that Fine hated.

Elsa stood besides her husband "Why didn't you say so? We would love to give Fine to you, you see Fine has been a little distraction to our perfect daughter here" she pointed at Rein "We wouldn't mind giving her, you can even keep her!"

Fine tried to stop the tears that was threatening to come out of her eyes, it was a lucky thing that Snowflakes was there to comfort her. She grabbed Fine and led her somewhere away from her supposedly called a poor excuse of parents. Rein then felt jealous that Snowflakes can easily comfort Fine while she was just standing there doing nothing.

Angelo forced a smile as he kept himself from doing something that he would regret and instead said "That's settles it, Fine will stay with us for a month. She will be coming with us tomorrow, today; she will spend her last time with her friends"

Raising an eyebrow, Rein glared lightly at Angelo. It was strange that he didn't say anything spending with her family, only friends. Truth and Elsa were satisfied "Shall we all start the Gathering?"

**A little while later... **

Recovering from the shock, the guest started to talk to each other. Kings and Queens were gathered at the left and the princes and princesses were at the right. The princes surrounding Angelo, and the princesses surrounding Fine and Snowflakes.

"Fine why didn't you tell us that you are engaged!" Altezza demanded, Fine blushed and rubbed her cheek with one finger.

"Maybe I was busy?" Fine answered.

"Can I be the maid of honor?" Sophie asked as she grabbed Fine's hands.

"Sure, but who will be the best man?" Fine asked as Sophie let go of her hands, she eyed the princes and saw Angelo waving at her. She waved back but stopped when she saw Shade glaring at Angelo for some reason.

"How about you let your fiance choose for you?" Lione said, Fine nodded and the girls continued to talk about the upcoming wedding. Meanwhile, Snowflakes and Rein were having a staring contest.

Rein narrowed her eyes and asked "So, Snowflakes, it seems that you and my sister are close"

"Of course, Fine's like my sister" Snowflakes said "I mean, she always smiles at me. We spend our times together, she even accompanied me to go shopping for dresses that one day"

Rein controlled herself from breaking because everything that Snowflakes said was the opposite of how she and Fine do. Fine never smiles at her, and if she did; it was force. The two of them don't hang out as often when they were kids, and never in Rein's life would she imagine Fine shopping for dresses!

"I see, but hear me this. If you ever hurt Fine, you'll be regretting that you were ever born" Rein said, all she got as a reply was Snowflakes smiling.

"Really, Princess Rein? Don't you think that it's the other way around? Do you know how much pain Fine is because of you?"

"Me?"

"What do you think? Don't you hear how your parents praise you and not Fine, can you not see how the people love you and not Fine, can't you see how left out Fine is?. Can you even see that she's slowly breaking and losing herself?"

She was speechless, Rein didn't know. She thought that everything was fine, that Fine only needed some time alone by herself. She didn't know, she was too blind.

"Now she's getting married, and will be soon be my sister-in-law. I hope you won't do anything to ruin this important day for Fine" Snowflakes ended the conversation and left Rein regretting everything that happened to Fine. Because, Rein only got herself to blame.

With the princes and Angelo, they were congratulating him on the sudden engagement they all heard from him. Bright and Shade were an exception. Shade didn't like Angelo from the very start, and that disliking feeling only grew stronger when he heard that he and Fine were going to get married because the two of them are fiances.

He then saw a chance when he saw Angelo was alone, he grabbed the other boy's wrist and dragged him away from the others. Angelo didn't resist, he knew this was going to happen. It was pretty obvious that Shade has a crush on Fine.

"Someone is jealous" Angelo sang, Shade's grip tighten and he threw Angelo to a wall "Just admit it, you are jealous"

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Shade asked, he grabbed Angelo's collar and he brought his face near his.

"Then I have a reason to torture you as much as I want, actually Shade; I know your crush on Fine since the beginning. Before you ask, when I hugged Fine, I could see the malice in your eyes. The heavy body language and the constant glares you kept sending me. From all of that, it seems that you have got a crush on Fine a long time ago"

"And what if I did"

"If you only confessed to her a long time ago, then this wouldn't have happen. Fine would love you and wouldn't get married to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Fine and I would be the happiest man alive if I am her husband. But I love Fine, and her happiness matters more to me than a life of eternal joy with her"

"I was going to confess to her this night and ask her to become my queen, but you have to waltz in and tell all of that crap to all the people. You, have just ruined my plan"

"Confessing and proposing at the same time? You do really move fast Shade, I am impress. But here is what I would say, good luck getting Fine back. Because she's mine and you are not going to do anything about it"

Angelo smirked and Shade could only let the prince go and walk away.

* * *

**- I am finally done, wheew. That means that Fine is going to Angelo's kingdom on the next chapter -**


End file.
